1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve comprising a valve body provided with at least first and second ports adapted to be connected to a fluid pipe and a mobile valve member within the body having a closed position in which it closes off said ports and an open position in which the ports are placed in communication by way of a passage in the valve member.
2. The Prior Art
In conventional embodiments of this type of valve, should the sealing be defective fluid is also able to pass between the two ports in the closed position.